Juste un tiroir? Spoilers Episode 14 Saison 5
by Gillesinlove
Summary: OS directement inspiré de l'épisode diffusé aux USA mardi. Attention spoilers. Parce qu'un cadeau n'a jamais rien d'anodin...


Chers lecteurs,

Me voilà dans un court écrit inspiré par l'épisode 5x14. Prenez cela comme un cadeau de Saint-Valentin. En espérant que cela vous plaira. Aux lecteurs de R&S le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture, je promets d'y retourner très vite et profite de cette nouvelle publication pour vous remercier de votre fidélité et votre attachement à cette histoire.

Inévitablement je dédie cet écrit à ma valentine avec tout mon amour.

Gilles.

**Juste un tiroir?**

_**Kate,**_

Voilà que les premiers jours de février venaient de passer et les annonces de Saint-Valentin se multipliaient. Avec les années j'avais constaté que la plupart des gens en couple n'étaient pas des fanatiques de cette fête la jugeant trop commerciale, superficielle ; arguant à juste titre que l'Amour se manifestait quotidiennement et non sur une seule journée.

De l'autre côté, les célibataires avaient souvent un sentiment d'abandon, voire étaient nostalgiques dans ce moment où le maître mot était la sur médiatisation et monstration du sentiment amoureux qui quelque part venait leur redire leur solitude de manière parfois fracassante.

J'avais connu la célébration dans les deux états. L'an dernier j'étais célibataire même si mon âme était déjà dévolue à une personne particulière ; j'avais passé cette soirée avec ma meilleure amie Lanie devant des pizzas dégoulinantes de fromage fondu et une bonne bouteille de vin.

Cette année tout changeait, j'étais en couple depuis neuf mois avec Castle. Si j'avais esquivé l'échange de cadeaux au moment des fêtes de Noël prétextant que c'était trop de pression pour une première année, il serait difficile de faire une _bis repetita_ de ce genre de manœuvre. Et au fond en avais-je réellement envie?

L'effusion sentimentale n'était pas ma spécialité. Cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais pas de pensées ou d'envies romantiques, bien au contraire. Mais étant plutôt secrète sur mes sentiments, du moins sur leur verbalisation, je réfléchissais depuis plusieurs jours au cadeau à offrir à mon "valentin".

Un cadeau n'avait rien d'anodin, il donnait beaucoup d'informations sur la personne qui offrait, l'intensité d'une relation, ce que l'autre personne représentait. Et quelque part j'étais en quête du cadeau "parfait" pour la saint-valentin. Je préférais dans la vie l'agir au dire et ceci s'exprimait dans tous les aspects ; aussi bien professionnels que personnels. Castle lui verbalisait beaucoup, vous me direz pour un écrivain c'était plutôt normal...

Je n'avais pas encore été en mesure de lui dire verbalement "je t'aime", répondant ainsi aux siens dont le premier remontait aux funérailles du capitaine Montgomery. Dans les mois suivant la déclaration de Castle, malgré mon envie de nouer une relation amoureuse avec lui j'étais trop brisée pour m'adonner au type de relation auquel j'aspirais.

Ainsi, j'avais tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'avant de me consacrer à lui il fallait que me guérisse, histoire de ne pas tout gâcher. Car il était trop important à mes yeux. Ce n'était pas un homme que je voulais voir sortir de ma vie. Il était mon partenaire, mon ami et je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Et je cherchais à lui faire comprendre que j'avais évolué depuis le temps de ma relation avec Josh. Quand je sortais avec lui, je m'étais confiée à Castle que j'aimais cette relation car j'avais un pied en dehors.

Alors même si je ne ponctuais pas toutes mes phrases par "mon amour", "mon chéri" ; j'étais impliquée dans cette relation. Je repensais avec précision à notre échange dans cette tente au moment de la bombe sale. _"I just wish that it… I wish that I had someone who would be there for me, and I could be there for him, and we could just dive in to it together_." J'en étais là dans ma vie, dans une relation avec quelqu'un toujours présent pour moi, pour qui je pouvais être et avec qui je partageais le chemin de la vie. Un chemin pas toujours droit, semé d'embuches et d'obstacles naturellement mais avec de magnifiques paysages, des moments insolites. Car oui, une relation amoureuse c'était comme un long voyage à moto lorsque l'on partait à l'aventure.

Une nuit alors que je passais la soirée seule à mon appartement je m'arrêtais en ressortant de la salle de bains, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la brosse à dents dont il se servait quand il passait la nuit chez moi et c'est là que j'eus une révélation. J'avais trouvé mon cadeau.

Le jour fatidique et ayant enfin trouvé ce que je comptais offrir à mon valentin, j'étais impatiente et j'avais hâte que l'enquête en cours se finisse afin que nous retrouvions l'intimité de mon appartement et qu'il découvre son cadeau. Evidemment il me harcelait de questions, tentant de deviner ce que j'allais lui offrir depuis des jours mais je gardais ma surprise.

_**Rick,**_

"Best valentine's day ever" furent mes premières pensées. Tout en tentant de déboutonner les poignets de ma chemise je songeais avec émotion au cadeau de Kate. A l'instar de la personne, il était tout simplement parfait. J'étais en proie à une émotion intense, éprouvant de la difficulté à défaire une simple chemise. Ce cadeau me confirmait toutes mes pensées sur Katherine Beckett, elle était extraordinaire.

Depuis le début de notre relation elle me surprenait tout en étant fidèle à elle-même. Alors que mes craintes au premier matin avaient été que sa venue vers moi soit due à un contrecoup émotionnel mélangeant le fait d'avoir de nouveau frôlé la mort avec sa démission ; elle m'avait très vite assuré du contraire. Et cela s'était traduit rapidement dans ses actes.

Elle était celle que je connaissais et que j'aimais depuis quatre ans tout en étant différente. C'était comme piocher dans un ballotin de chocolats noirs fourrés. On savait que l'extérieur était au chocolat noir mais on ignorait le garnissage intérieur. Elle était pleine de surprises.

Et ce soir son présent en était une autre manifestation. Alors que j'avais frôlé l'incident diplomatique en me trompant de blazer lorsque j'avais voulu dissimuler mon cadeau qui avait atterri dans la poche du Capitaine Gates, elle restait dans le subtil, l'intime. Elle m'offrait quelque chose qui n'avait pas de prix, mais dont la valeur était inestimable.

Ce qu'elle m'offrait était une partie d'elle. Ce tiroir vide dans sa commode m'indiquait que j'avais une place pas seulement dans son lit certains soirs, mais dans son appartement, dans son cœur, dans sa vie.

Elle m'avait fait attendre quatre ans. Parfois je lui en avais voulu car elle semblait se jouer de moi et des sentiments forts que j'avais pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui à la lueur des évènements je me rendais compte qu'elle me comblait au-delà de mes attentes.

Elle n'avait certes pas prononcé les trois mots parfois galvaudés mais elle ses actes, sa façon d'être parlaient d'eux même. Sa confiance sans faille lors du retour de Tyson, tous ces moments où elle se dévoilait un peu plus que ce soit dans la tendresse ou dans des moments plus douloureux de la vie.

Ce n'était pas juste un élément dans un meuble, tout comme par le passé lorsque nous nous disions "always" la portée allait bien plus loin qu'une première lecture pouvait le laissait entendre.

Avec toute sa pudeur elle m'apprenait ce qu'était l'Amour, comme je ne l'avais jamais connu auparavant. Peut être était-ce dû à l'intensité de notre relation avant que nous soyons en couple. Aujourd'hui j'étais comblé, j'avais trouvé ma pièce manquante.

Au bout de longues minutes le bouton sur lequel je m'acharnais tout en laissant naviguer mon esprit finit par céder. J'entendis un petit rire derrière moi. Je me retournais revenant à la réalité dans tout ce qu'elle a de sublime.

Splendide elle se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte faisant liaison entre sa chambre et la salle d'eau. Elle avait passé une nuisette bleue nuit, ses cheveux étaient relevés laissant néanmoins des mèches tomber sur ses épaules. A ses oreilles pendaient les boucles que je lui avais offertes. Comme souvent je la détaillais avec émerveillement. Elle me sourit et me dit :

- Tu viens Castle?


End file.
